


Running Lights

by Chanter



Series: These Are The Voyages [6]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Young Wizards (Diane Duane)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Crew as Family, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Vulcan's Glory era, consensual wizardly mental connections, fun with ship's systems, vivid imagery, wizardry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanter/pseuds/Chanter
Summary: Wizardly wake-up calls are something else again when you're shipboard.
Series: These Are The Voyages [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/908124
Kudos: 9





	Running Lights

Wailing klaxons and a red alert are enough, in Chris's experience, to wake most hearing shipboard sentients from a sound sleep, and he has it on good authority  
that the accompanying visual alteration in the last round of fleet-wide refits - nothing like every light fixture in your quarters getting a sudden switch  
to on and a redshift besides - does quite well for most of those unaffected by the usual audio. Not that he doesn't know a few people here and there who've  
set their personal comms to emit a piercing shrill if the shipwide alarm goes off, or else cranked the volume on their terminals' speakers just in case;  
he overheard one lieutenant explaining her reasoning to a dubious friend by pointing out her known tendency to sleep through both violent thunderstorms  
and local civil defense warnings, and he was hard-pressed not to chuckle as he walked past. 

The yank on a mental connection, however, the sudden, salt-acid-bilious greenwhite rush of transmitted fear/adrenaline/concern/oh, bugger, this isn't good,  
Indallah! Sir, I hope you're awake, we're gonna need you up here, I think--Captain Pike, to the bridge--Indallah, do you read? .. That's even more effective  
than the usual at getting Chris to scramble out of bed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for the 3-sentence ficathon over on Dreamwidth. It refused to stay at three sentences! Whoops. For anyone who hasn't read Vulcan's Glory, the name the unnamed wizardly crewmember is using for Chris is a direct lift from that novel. It's meant to be respectfully fond, and that's how Chris takes it. Elaboration to come in another fic. 
> 
> Oh, and guess who routinely sleeps through violent thunderstorms and tornado sirens? This gal!


End file.
